


the cartoon angels

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Multi, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boondock saints parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Idols by day, killers by night.





	the cartoon angels

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for fic_the_faith 2010.

The first time, it was an accident. Nakamaru wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t been standing right there, eating an ice cream cone while walking down the street with Jin late at night. The younger man was showing off his pocket knife, flipping it open and closed as they headed towards the train station after having a drink.

It all happened so fast. Someone approached them from a dark alley, a mugger (“Probably thought you were a girl,” Maru teased later, and the next week Jin cut his hair), and Jin turned so fast that he caught the guy in the throat before either of them knew what had happened.

Nakamaru remembered blinking like the scene would change if opened his eyes again, but the man was still writhing around on the ground with a necklace of shiny red and Jin was staring down at him like he’d never seen anything so fascinating. They both watched intently until the movement stopped, then Jin leaned down to poke him in the side.

“Dead,” Jin said clearly, the low register of his voice seeming like a scream to Nakamaru in the silence of the night.

“I don’t like dead bodies,” Nakamaru replied, backing up until he nearly knocked over a row of trash cans.

Jin cast a pointed look over his shoulder. “Are you _trying_ to call attention to us?”

“Shouldn’t we turn ourselves in?” Nakamaru asked, wringing his hands nervously. “It was self-defense, I saw it. We won’t go to jail-”

“Nakamaru, shut up.” Jin rubbed his forehead and glanced longingly at the handle of his knife still sticking out of the corpse, the polished wood with a voluptuous angel carved into it. “I really liked that knife, too.”

Reluctantly Jin stood, dusted off his knees and strolled out of the alley, pulling Nakamaru with him. Nakamaru kept turning back and pointing wordlessly, but Jin was adamant about moving forward and Nakamaru figured that it was better to follow him than try and stop him.

Particularly since he’d just killed someone.

“W-where are we going?” Nakamaru asked carefully, jogging to keep up with Jin’s long-legged stride. “This isn’t the way to the police station.”

“Fuck the police,” Jin said shortly. He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Against his better judgement, Nakamaru grabbed him by the arm. “Will you _slow down_?”

Jin actually stopped, slowly turning his head until his eyes were on the other. “That knife had my initials on it.”

“ _And_ your DNA,” Nakamaru added.

In response, Jin held up his gloved hand. “No DNA. I just bought it earlier today and it’s been in my pocket since. Never got around to touching it with my skin.”

Nakamaru made a sound like a deflated balloon. “You’re lucky.”

“He was going to hurt me anyway,” Jin said, sounding like he was thinking out loud. “If not me, someone else. Maybe a cute, defenseless girl. I may have saved someone else’s life by taking his.”

“That’s not how it works,” Nakamaru grumbled. “And it was an accident anyway. I _saw_ it.”

Now at the station, Jin leaned against an advertisement and stared off into the night. “Everything happens for a reason.”

Nakamaru let it go and looked down at his cone, just then noticing – remorsefully – that he’d lost his scoop of ice cream somewhere along the way.

~~~~~

The next morning while he was getting ready for work, the news reporter was talking about the man who had been found dead in a dark alley last night, his throat slashed. It turned out that he was the phantom serial killer who was responsible for thirteen murders and had been untraceable by police officers and detectives for almost a year now.

“Whoever took care of him, come see me,” the chief of police stated happily into a microphone. “I want to offer you a job!”

Nakamaru just rolled his eyes and was grateful that Jin didn’t bother to watch the news.

The last thing he wanted was Jin to gloat about being right.

~~~~~

The next time was more premeditated, even if Nakamaru still held that they had no other option. He’d been raised in a house with three women, a very laid-back father and no violence that exceeded hair pulling or Barbie decapitating. He’d been bullied in school but never fought back, having been taught that it was better to turn the other cheek and walk away with his head held high even if his face was bruised. Joining Johnny’s had made him alter his learnings a little, particularly in KAT-TUN where he needed to address his issues and pick his battles.

This wasn’t one of the battles he wanted to fight. He had told Jin that it wasn’t a good idea to leave the bar to play poker with those guys, no matter how young and inexperienced they looked. Wasn’t that the epitome of a ‘poker face’? But of course Jin didn’t listen, even took it upon himself to cheat so obviously that Nakamaru was facepalming in the corner where he sat with one of the players’ girlfriends. She was nice enough, if not completely drunk and all but falling into Nakamaru’s lap while her boyfriend continued playing carelessly.

He ended up sitting away from her with his legs crossed, but that didn’t stop her from giggling into his neck and grabbing his ass. Jin looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Nakamaru bet that the fucker kept stalling the game just to make his torture go on for longer. It almost served him right when he got punched in the face after winning yet _another_ hand, the game abandoned as the other three players descended on Jin with no mercy.

Nakamaru couldn’t just sit there while his coworker and sometimes friend was beaten to a pulp, especially since they had a photoshoot the next day, but he had never been trained to fight properly and kind of bounced uselessly in his seat. This led the girl to lean over and try to kiss him, but not before hiccuping out, “It’s better when they fight first, then they’re too worn out to take it out on me.”

Her words had Nakamaru getting to his feet before he knew what he was doing, stepping towards the brawl and clearing his throat. “Um, guys?”

All at once the movements ceased, three faces turning towards him with predatory stares while Jin took advantage of the distraction to execute the absolute worst fighting sequence Nakamaru had ever seen. He wasn’t sure what choreography Jin had pulled from but it looked ridiculous, even if it served the purpose by knocking out one guy with his elbow and kicking another in the head.

It still left them with one more, though, which was why they both ended up tied to chairs in a back room.

“I’m not talking to you,” Nakamaru told him as soon as the door was closed behind their captor.

“I don’t know what you’re all pissy about, your face isn’t fucked up.” Jin coughed. “Well, no more than normal, anyway.”

“It’s your own fault,” Nakamaru quipped. “Now you have to explain why you have a black eye in Myojo.”

“If we make it to the shoot,” Jin amended. “Do you honestly think these people are going to let us out alive?”

Nakamaru gulped. “What are we going to do?”

Jin gestured across the room with a nod. “There’s an open window over there.”

“We are _tied to chairs_ ,” Nakamaru emphasized. “And even if we could manage to make it over there, there’s at least a three-story drop to the ground.”

“You are such a pessimist,” Jin said with a sigh. “Have a little faith, would you?”

Nakamaru took a deep breath, nearly choking on the stale air of the room mixed with the proof of Jin’s breath. “Faith isn’t going to get us out of here.”

Next to him, Jin’s chair scraped against the floor and rocked from side to side with the force of his actions. Nakamaru paid him no mind, let him scrape up his wrists and look even worse tomorrow, even if the strained whimpers made his heart hurt a little.

“Aha!” Jin declared, holding up the rope to Nakamaru’s gaping face. “Have faith that drunk people tie shitty knots.”

“Very nice, now untie me,” Nakamaru demanded, narrowing his eyes at the younger man’s mischievous expression.

“Don’t you like being tied up?” Jin teased him, loosening the ropes at Nakamaru’s midsection and bumping into the erection he hadn’t known he still had. “Or is this for me?”

“That girl,” Nakamaru muttered bitterly, humiliated. “She couldn’t keep her hands off me.”

“Bred that way, with that crowd.” Jin hissed as he faltered with the knots on the back of Nakamaru’s chair. “Yours are a lot tighter than mine were.”

Nakamaru winced as the rope pulled on his arms. “Too bad you don’t have your knife anymore.”

“Who’s to say I didn’t get a new one?” Jin replied.

“You would be _using_ it,” Nakamaru spat.

Jin chuckled, entirely too close to Nakamaru’s ear as something behind him snapped and pieces of rope fell all around him. “You’re welcome, you ungrateful brat.”

Nakamaru pushed the rope off of him and looked around the room. “Now what?”

He watched curiously as Jin stood up and carefully crept towards the window. “Dammit, straight down. I was hoping for a platform or something.”

“Why, so you could kill yourself trying to escape?” Nakamaru scoffed.

“You’re really starting to be a pain in my-”

Jin stopped short when the sounds of a key in a lock earned both of their attention. Jin moved to stand next to the door, where he would be hidden by the door itself until it was closed, and all Nakamaru could do was widen his eyes as the one guy Jin hadn’t injured stumbled into the room with a crowbar and a half a bottle of whiskey.

“Okay, you guys, time to have some more- hey, where’d your friend go?”

Nakamaru shrugged, frozen to his seat as the other man was presumably too drunk to realize that Nakamaru wasn’t restrained anymore. Jin snuck out from behind the door and hesitated, making Nakamaru bite down on his lip nervously until Jin attacked. With a very loud and unnecessary yell, he slung an arm around the guy’s neck to choke him, brandishing his new knife in front of his face so that it would be seen.

The crowbar fell to the floor and Nakamaru thought this would be it, Jin would shove him to the side and they would get the hell out of there, maybe grab the girl on their way out and take her to a safe place. But no sooner than Nakamaru was planning his fare home, they’d misjudged the man’s level of sobriety and Jin’s knife skittered across the floor after being elbowed out of his lax grip.

“Idiot,” Nakamaru said under his breath. He started to run after the knife but another guy appeared in the doorway, thankfully unarmed but big enough to probably snap Nakamaru at the waist. He couldn’t remember if this was the one Jin had elbowed or kicked in the head, it didn’t really matter anyway as he dove for the knife while Jin continued to struggle towards the window.

Concerned, Nakamaru kept them in view out of the corner of his eye as he held the knife shakily up in front of him. “Don’t make me kill you,” he said to the big guy. “I have a mean conscience.”

The man opened his mouth to reply, then his head exploded. All activity in the room ceased as the body fell to the side to reveal the girl in the doorway, steadily holding a revolver that was still smoking at the tip.

“I never liked that bastard anyway,” she said evenly. “I already took care of the other one.”

“You bitch! You killed my brother!” the man struggling with Jin yelled, leading Jin to hold him back from attacking the girl. “You’ll rot in hell! Murderers don’t go to heaven!”

“Neither do men who gangbang their brother’s girlfriends,” she spat back, wiping the gun clean with a wet nap before tossing it next to the body. “I’m Aya,” she said sweetly to Nakamaru, holding out a card. “Here’s my number. Call me.”

And then she was gone.

“You _stud_ ,” Jin said in her wake, then fell over as the man made a move when Jin wasn’t looking. Jin ended up with his back on the windowsill, the other man fueled with vengeance for his brother that he used to try and push Jin out the window.

_Now_ Jin looked scared, enough for Nakamaru to consider both the abandoned gun on the body next to him and the knife in his hands. It would be okay if it was for Jin, he reasoned. He didn’t think he could shoot clearly in this state, so he quietly approached the pair with his arms outstretched, every nerve in his body on edge as he prayed for the courage to save Jin.

Just when he was about to reach them, though, Jin brought his knee up to punt the guy in the ass, arching his back and leaning his head all the way back to send their captor right over him and out the window.

Both of Jin’s hands were holding onto the sill but he didn’t pull back up right away as Maru rushed over to him to help. Instead he watched Jin looking upside-down at the world, particularly the ugly splat on the pavement that would soon attract attention.

“Jin, come on, we have to go,” he urged, looping his arms around Jin’s shoulders to pull him up and inside.

Jin was much too heavy for him to carry, though, and they both ended up on the floor, Jin collapsing on top of Nakamaru and knocking the air out of him. Nakamaru could feel Jin’s heart beating insanely fast and did the first thing he could think of, comforting him with a hug and some soothing words until it became quite clear that Jin wasn’t anxious because he was traumatized.

“Jin, what are you doing,” Nakamaru asked flatly, because he knew damn well what Jin was doing and didn’t approve of it one bit.

Jin continued moving his mouth against Nakamaru’s neck, scooting over to align their lower halves and eliciting a gasp from Nakamaru as he rocked against him. “Celebrating being alive, of course. You want it too, you’re still hard.”

“I don’t… I-” Nakamaru tried to counter and failed, sputtering indignantly as his hands are torn between pushing Jin away and pulling him closer. “There’s a _dead body_ right there!”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Jin whispered lifting his head to suck on Nakamaru’s ear. “Don’t look at it.”

“But… but his _brains_ are everywhere,” Nakamaru whined, his protests becoming moot as his back arched up against Jin.

Jin groaned in response, snapping his hips to grind down on Nakamaru and elicit the same (reluctant) reaction. His mouth latched onto Nakamaru’s neck and the latter couldn’t stop his body from defying his brain, giving into the temptation to slide his hand up into Jin’s hair, make a fist, and pull Jin towards him. Jin’s tongue was hot and eager, licking his way past Nakamaru’s lips and kissing away the last of his apprehension.

Tension built as Nakamaru’s legs fell open, welcoming Jin between them and the delicious friction caused by their lower halves rubbing together. Nakamaru thought about reaching down, freeing them both from their confines and stroking them skin-to-skin, but thinking was as far as he got as Jin clearly had no desire to stop long enough to disrobe even a little bit.

It was a new experience but familiar at the same time, Jin’s scent clouding his senses as the temperature soared. Nakamaru’s hands shook, one gripping the back of Jin’s shirt with the other deep in his long hair, rolling his body up when Jin thrust down and gasping into his mouth as he got close. Jin was unabashed in his pleasure, whimpering against Nakamaru’s tongue with each cycle.

Jin was never one to draw things out and this was no different, the arousal coiling tighter and tighter inside Nakamaru until he couldn’t hold back anymore. An embarrassingly high-pitched moan ripped from his lungs as his world exploded into bright light and tingles, accompanied by the odd feeling of Jin’s cock pulsing against his through their pants. The younger man was surprisingly quiet, a depth to his exhales that Nakamaru found more erotic than if he’d been screaming his name.

The here and now came spiraling back to him as he became very aware of Jin’s weight on top of him, the heavy breathing on his jaw as Jin was presumably coming down from his orgasmic high as well. Nakamaru squirmed underneath him, becoming uncomfortable with the repercussions of their actions, then made a face as he remembered where they were and what was less than five feet away from them.

“Dead body,” he reminded Jin, along with a hard poke in the side.

Once again he started to urge Jin out of the creepy room, but this time Jin stopped to study the corpse a little too closely for Nakamaru’s liking. The older man stood by the door, waiting, tapping his foot impatiently while Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a sheet of sparkly anime stickers.

“What are you doing?” Nakamaru asked. “Are you _decorating_ the body?”

“Not decorating,” Jin replied distractedly as he peels the back off and pressed it to the back of the man’s left shoulder, on a rare spot that was free of blood and brains. “Leaving our mark.”

“ _Our_ mark?” Nakamaru repeated, leaning far enough to see that the sticker was of a happy-looking angel with a chubby face. “Cute, Jin. The angel is watching over him. How very profound and inappropriate.”

“Clearly not, since he’s dead.” Jin snorted at his own joke. “More like the angel of death, don’t you think?”

Nakamaru just shook his head. “Let’s _go_ , freak.”

Jin started to oblige, then turned back to coil up the rope he hadn’t cut. “We might need this.”

“What could we possibly need rope for?” Nakamaru asked irritably.

“We could need it,” Jin shot back. “It’ll only take a second, you can tolerate the dead body a little longer.”

“Fine, get your fucking rope.” Nakamaru sighed, rubbing his temples as his mood worsened with each passing second.

“I will,” said Jin. “Get my fucking rope. Listen to you. You’ve been around me for too long.”

Nakamaru didn’t argue, just stared pointedly until Jin had the rope completely looped around his shoulder.

On the way out, Jin stopped to affix an angel sticker to the man he’d pushed out the window, who had become a bloody pancake on the sidewalk.

They went straight to a diner for a late-night breakfast because Nakamaru suddenly had a craving for pancakes.

~~~~~

“Have you heard about this new killing spree?” Ueda asked in mild interest as he scrolled through the headlines on his phone. “Some guys are going around murdering people, but only bad guys like rapists and drug lords. Last night they took down a man who had _boxes_ of cocaine in his house.”

Across the room, Jin’s nose twitched from where he was leaned back in his chair, possibly sleeping.

“Oh really?” Nakamaru replied with a yawn, fighting to keep his eyes open and focused on the dry-erase board in front of them, where Kame was drawing choreography lines in the same way a coach would draw football strategies.

“Yeah, everyone is baffled,” Ueda went on. “The police can’t decide whether to go after them or just let them do their thing. Essentially these killers are doing what the police would _like_ to do, but can’t because of due process and all that.”

“What do _you_ think?” Nakamaru asked carefully.

“Me?” Ueda pursed his lips thoughtfully, then flashed a grin. “I say turn a blind eye to it. Ridding the city of filth is good for everyone, and these Cartoon Angels seem to have no problem doing the dirty work themselves.”

“Cartoon Angels?” Taguchi repeated from behind them, actually looking up from his handheld game to give Ueda his undivided attention. “Why are they called that?”

Ueda pushed some buttons on his phone and showed them all a photo of the chubby angel sticker. “This is their _thing_ , I guess,” he explained. “These were found on the last five victims, always somewhere on the shoulder. Like some morbid reference to the guardian angel or something.”

Taguchi laughed. “How clever!”

Nakamaru rolled his eyes, but they had already fallen shut and thus the gesture went unnoticed.

“It sounds _awesome_ ,” Koki spoke up, predictably, from the other side of Nakamaru. “Whoever they are, they are the coolest.”

“Yeah,” Taguchi agreed, and even Ueda was nodding his head.

“Are you guys paying attention?” Kame snapped, glaring over his shoulder.

“ _Much_ cooler than that guy,” Koki hissed.

Nakamaru pried his eyes open and rolled his head to the side, meeting Jin’s sleepy gaze and seeing his feelings of accomplishment mirrored in it.

Maybe it was okay after all.

~~~~~

Koki wasn’t supposed to get involved. It was bad enough that it had gotten to this point, where some goon with a knife tried to hijack Jin’s car while they were at a stoplight and Jin calmly snapped his neck, stuck an angel on his shoulder, and shoved him over to Nakamaru, who waited until they were at a higher speed before opening his door and tossing him onto the street.

It was a credit to how used they were to this kind of thing that they both acknowledged Koki’s dropped jaw with identical weird looks – Jin in the rearview and Nakamaru in the side mirror – and an annoyed “What?”

“It’s you two,” Koki said slowly, unmoving. “I can’t believe it.”

“Well, believe it,” Nakamaru told him simply. “Wasn’t it you who said we were ~so cool~?”

“The coolest,” Jin corrected.

Suddenly Koki came back to life, all but bouncing in the backseat like a child on the way to somewhere exciting. “Do you have a hit list or something? Can I see it?”

“We don’t have a hit list,” Nakamaru replied, a little regretfully. It would make _sense_ to have a hit list, except that neither one of them actually had any time to do this properly. As it was, they were only sleeping a few hours a night after moonlighting as accidental assassins. “They just kind of find us.”

Jin cracked his knuckles. “And we take care of them.”

Koki was looking at them with eyes that Nakamaru has only seen the younger man give his dog and sometimes Kame. “Are we going to do a job now?”

“ _No_ ,” Nakamaru emphasized. “At least I hope not. I can only handle two dead bodies per night, and that was our second one.”

“Thanks again for getting that robber at the conbini,” Jin said to Nakamaru. “He would have definitely blown off my head and I would have never gotten to enjoy my slushie.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Nakamaru responded nonchalantly. All he’d done was throw a candy bar at the gunman’s head, earning his attention long enough for Jin to spiral-kick the weapon out of his hand. He’d fallen on his ass, but the gun had disappeared under a rack and – most importantly – Jin’s slushie had remained upright.

“That clerk was such a fanboy,” Jin recalled with a chuckle. “I couldn’t tell if he wanted our autographs as KAT-TUN or as the Cartoon Angels.”

“What if he tells someone?” Nakamaru worried out loud. “The police may not be interested in prosecuting us, but Johnny would sure have something to say about it.”

“ _Fuck_ him,” Koki declared, fist-bumping with Jin when Jin raised his own fist up. “You guys are _heroes_. Like Batman and shit.”

“I’m totally Batman,” Jin claimed. “I do most of the work anyway, because this one is too much of a wiener to actually kill anyone.”

“It’s true.” Nakamaru sighed as he looked out the window. “But I keep saving your life.”

Jin winked. “That’s why we’re a good team.”

“In fact,” Nakamaru went on, “the only reason why I am here with you both is because with our track record, something will go down at the club tonight and you will get yourself _and_ Koki killed. And I like Koki.”

Koki grinned at him.

“You like me too, right?” Jin asked with a pout. “You wouldn’t get that crazy protective look in your eye whenever I’m about to bite it if you didn’t.”

The scenery whipped by as Nakamaru decidedly did not give Jin the decency of a reply. Koki gave the questions a rest and they drove to the club in silence, the neon signs and sexy silhouettes cluing Nakamaru in to exactly what kind of club this was. He’d been expecting a regular nightclub but he should have known better, with these two.

An hour and three shots later, Nakamaru didn’t much mind the mostly naked woman dancing on him, hot under the stage lights and the stares of the other patrons. Every time he looked over at Jin, the other man was watching him, either that or staring in his general direction with glazed eyes. It didn’t matter to Nakamaru; Jin could look all he wanted. He didn’t even know where Koki was, by some other stage with some other dancer, smoking up in the bathroom, wherever.

The dancer was pretty, sparkly and floral, smirking at him with her eyes as she rolled her body all over his lap. Jin had paid for her, the bastard, but thankfully he’d waited until Nakamaru was tipsy this time. It wasn’t unenjoyable, not at all, and all too soon she pressed her glossy lips to his nose and wished him well before moving to the next customer.

“Guys, guys!” Koki hissed, draping an arm around both of their shoulders. His timing sucked.

Jin’s head rolled to fix those questionable eyes on their third. “You better be about to buy a round.”

“No, even better.” Koki was talking way too fast, too _alert_ for someone of his intoxication level. Nakamaru spared a brief thought to what the rapper was on. “I was passing by a back room and overheard some guys talking about whoring out some of the girls.”

“Ko~u~ki~” Jin whined. “We can’t just off people because they’re perverts.”

“Jin would be first in line,” Nakamaru scoffed.

Jin nodded his agreement shamelessly.

“Come _on_ ,” Koki said. “These girls deserve better than that. What if they were your sisters, Yuichi?”

Nakamaru only flinched a little. “How do you know they’re not whores by choice?”

“Bitches gotta make a living,” Jin added. “It’s hard times.”

“The one guy was saying something like ‘and if she runs away again, I’ll take care of her myself’.” Koki shuddered. “It was creepy.”

“Stop making shit up,” Jin snapped, lifting his arm to smack Koki in the back of the head. “I’m in no shape to play executioner right now.”

“I’m not making anything up!” Koki protested. “It’s the dancer at the back table, ask her yourself.”

“People can lie, you know,” Nakamaru told him. “Maybe we can call the police with an anonymous tip-”

“By which time she’ll be dead,” Koki said morbidly. “But suit yourselves. I guess you’ve become so desensitized that it doesn’t matter who lives or dies anymore.”

Nakamaru was drunk enough to not feel guilty, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to the stage. Then Jin’s chair was pushed back next to him and he was being dragged to his feet, some bills pressed into his hand and Jin’s voice hot in his ear. “Go get a dance from her, see what you can find out.”

“Why not you?” Nakamaru asked bitterly.

“We both know the answer to that question,” Jin replied, his breath hitching as he pushed Nakamaru towards the back of the club.

Which is how he found himself straddled by yet another girl, this one a lot more fiesty. It was entirely too easy for him to slip into the role, watching her eyes and speaking slowly but calmly. “How much for the night?”

Her smile faltered just enough for him to notice. “What makes you think I’m for sale?”

“I heard from Tanaka,” Nakamaru replied, biting back his amusement at not actually telling a lie. There was usually a Tanaka in every crowd, and even if there wasn’t one involved with this establishment, he could always claim it was a past client.

He seemed to have guessed right, _very_ right judging by the look of recognition on her face.

“He said you’re the best,” Nakamaru went on.

Continuing her dance, she looked down at him with pitying eyes. “You look like too nice of a guy to pay for sex.”

“Women don’t like nice guys,” he said without missing a beat. “I never get laid.”

Her expression shifted to regretful. “I’m sorry, but I’m already reserved for the evening. There are other girls still available, though. There’s a room in the back, behind the bathroom. Knock three times fast and two slow.”

“But I want _you_ ,” Nakamaru said stubbornly. “Can’t you trade?”

She balanced on his thighs and rocked her body in front of his face. “I wish I could.”

Nakamaru honed in on her tone. “What do you mean?”

“Just that you’re sweet,” she backpedaled quickly, somersaulting back onto the stage and giving him one last look before moving on to the next patron.

“What am I supposed to do, just waltz into a secret room and try to buy a whore with my bank card?” he asked the others sarcastically when he met up with them at the bar.

Koki looked fascinated. “An underground prostitution ring. Just like in the movies!”

Jin smacked him again, then turned to Nakamaru. “Just go into the room, hear the offer, say you don’t have enough money, and leave.”

“And they’re just going to let me go, knowing that I know about their operation,” Nakamaru retorted. “I don’t think so. Let’s just tip off the cops and leave here _alive_.”

“I’ll do it, then,” Koki said, hopping off of the stool to stand tall. “If I’m not back in ten minutes, bust down the door.”

“If you’re not back in ten minutes, I’m putting my drinks on your tab,” Jin called after him.

Nakamaru watched him leave, accepting whatever was in the glass Jin slid into his hand. “I need some fresh air,” was all he said.

They relocated through a side door into the back alley, Nakamaru becoming antsy because he didn’t think they were supposed to be out here. Jin didn’t seem bothered at all, smoking thoughtfully as he leaned against the wall and propped one foot in the doorway to keep it open, just in case it was one of those doors that automatically locked. For lack of anything else to look at, Nakamaru’s eyes fell on Jin and how peaceful he looked, deeply breathing in the nicotine like he had no worries in the world. Nakamaru wondered if they really had become desensitized to the concept of death after causing so many with their hands. Regardless of bad or good, wasn’t it still wrong to take a life?

_Murderers don’t go to heaven_.

Just when Nakamaru opened his mouth to worry out loud, the door was pushed open and nearly knocked Jin over.

“‘Sup,” Koki greeted them, lighting up his own stick. He was wearing latex gloves on both hands, like the kind doctors use, and the front of his pants were bulging unnaturally. He caught Nakamaru looking and winked. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I scored some gats from those punks they have making deals.”

“What’s a gat?” Nakamaru asked.

“It’s a gun, stupid,” Jin told him, exhaling slowly before turning to Koki. “I take it you didn’t buy a whore?”

“Funny, that.” Koki actually looked sheepish. “Never got around to asking. Fucker started quizzing me about the special knock and got in my face, so I had to pop him one. Then his buddy came up and had something to say about my mother, so I took him out too.”

“You didn’t-” Nakamaru began.

“They’re still breathing,” Koki assured him as he cracked his knuckles. “Might have some damage to their faces, though. Remember I grew up in a family of all boys. We’re violent.”

“Noted,” Nakamaru said. “So you took their guns and their latex gloves?”

“The gloves are mine.” Koki grinned. “Never know when you’re going to need them.”

Nakamaru didn’t want to know. “So we actually don’t have any reason to believe that the owners of this place are forcing their dancers to perform sexual acts against their will.”

Before anyone could respond, a much heavier door banged open a ways down the alley and someone was shoved out on their ass. The light was out where Nakamaru stood with Jin and Koki, but he didn’t think the newcomers would have noticed them even if there had been disco-studded spotlights shining on them with the way they were focused on the one now on the ground.

“You’re a lying bitch!” a man was screaming. “How else would he know the knock?”

“I’m not the only dancer here, you know,” the accused spouted back. It was a girl. A girl with a familiar voice.

“It’s her,” Nakamaru breathed.

All three of them cringed as she was slapped in the face. “On your knees,” the man ordered. “And don’t you dare bite me or I’ll shove it down your throat.”

“I think you’ve got it from here,” one of the more snazzily dressed men said to the first, clapping him on the shoulder and turning to head back inside.

“It’s them,” Koki whispered. “Those are the ones I heard talking. Their pictures were displayed in that back room, they have to be the owners.”

Nakamaru choked on his air as two men disappeared back through the door while the one started to unzip his pants.

“Go inside,” Jin hissed to him. ” Both of you.”

“But-” Nakamaru started.

“I’ll take care of him,” Jin insisted. “You two go after _them_.”

“Got it,” Koki replied.

The last thing Nakamaru saw was Jin popping his neck and sauntering towards the unsuspecting pair before Koki pulled him through the club. They were inconspicuously searching for the two owners when Nakamaru caught sight of them out of the corner of his eye heading into the bathroom.

“This is so exciting!” Koki screamed over the music as he rushed to follow them.

“Wait!” Nakamaru halted him. “We can’t just go in there and ambush them!”

Koki paused for a second, then his eyes lit up in a way that had Nakamaru more scared of him than anyone else. “I have an idea. Just play along.”

Playing along meant being manhandled through the door of the bathroom, sloppily kissed and shoved in the middle stall of three without paying any mind to anyone else. Nakamaru wasn’t sure what Koki was meaning to accomplish by this, but between the booze and the strippers he wasn’t at all opposed to Koki’s hand gripping him through his pants, shoving him hard up against the closed stall door like he was trying to fuck him through it. Koki dropped to his knees and Nakamaru thought his own eyes were going to roll back in his head, clenching his hands into fists as he anticipated Koki’s hot mouth around him for absolutely no reason.

It was a feeling that never came, however, because the next thing he knew Koki was back on his feet and retrieving the guns from his pants, cocking one in each hand. His eyes locked with Nakamaru as he whispered heatedly, English words that sounded familiar until Nakamaru realized that Koki was quoting one of his own songs:

_Wanna de about my help before_  
I’m sleep, please protect me by angel  
And wanna be greed in happily morning  
Amen 

His eyes sparkled as he laughed manically and crossed his arms, stepping back towards the toilet and sending off two shots that seemed to have hit both marks judging by the grotesque sounds they made. Regardless, pulled his arms back and raised them up as he hopped backwards onto the toilet, pointing down with the guns and sending another double shot over the stall walls.

Nakamaru’s hands instinctively flew to his ears, expecting more shots but Koki appeared to be done for now, returning to the ground and peeking through each of the perfectly circular holes on either side of him to make sure he’d taken them both out. Satisfied, he kicked the guns away and returned his attention to Nakamaru, who made a face at Koki’s choice of celebratory locations.

“At least let them _die_ first,” Nakamaru grumbled as he pushed him away.

Agonizing moans weren’t sexy at all.

~~~~~

They peeled out right before the cops arrived, Jin assuring Nakamaru that the dancer was going to be fine.

“Along with the rest of them,” Koki added. “But you don’t give a shit about them.”

Nakamaru sputtered for a few seconds until he realized that Jin and Koki were both laughing at him.

“So did you get her number?” Koki hassled Jin. “You two looked pretty cozy when we came back.”

“She looked _traumatized_ ,” Nakamaru spoke up incredulously. “Jin had just _strangled_ someone right in front of her.”

“Actually, I did get it,” Jin told them both, followed by a laugh. “She wanted me to give it to Nakamaru.”

Nakamaru closed his eyes to the inevitable teasing and victory seat-dances that ensued from this information. “I hate you both.”

They ended up at Jin’s place after grabbing a late-night snack, and Nakamaru had barely taken two steps inside the door before he was forcefully grabbed by both arms and shoved back against Jin. For a split second he thought that it was someone who had broken in and wanted payback until he felt warm lips pressed against his. Revenge-seeking murderers usually didn’t make out with their victims before they killed them.

He shouldn’t have recognized Koki’s kiss but he did, more fervent than Jin’s if that was at all possible. Jin didn’t seem to be opposed to any of this with the way he hardened behind him, hands sliding down to grip Nakamaru’s hips and hold him in place. Thick lips pressed against the back of his neck and Nakamaru was done for, his resolve unmatched to the two sexually-charged men who seemed to get off on taking lives.

At least there weren’t any dead bodies around this time. Nakamaru’s legs turned to jelly as he was squeezed between the two, his own arousal catching up with theirs as both Koki and Jin rocked against him. He felt something rough scratch his skin and opened his eyes to the realization that he was being tied up, his wrists fitting neatly in Jin’s hand as thick rope was looped around his chest, continued back around his arms and finally his wrists.

“Nice,” Koki assessed. “I had no idea you were so kinky, Yuichi.”

“I’m not,” Nakamaru wheezed out. “ _He_ is.”

Jin chuckled from behind him as he tightened the knot. “I told you we would need the _fucking_ rope. And you like it anyway.”

Nakamaru couldn’t really argue with the way the front of his pants felt like they were about to bust at the seams. The restriction left him at their mercy, unable to fight back as they kissed and touched him – not that the thought of stopping them even crossed his mind. The three of them managed to stumble down the hall and into Jin’s bed with minimal damage, the other two carefully lowering Nakamaru down since he couldn’t brace his own landing. Koki continued to distract him with his lips and tongue as his fingers went to work on the buttons of Nakamaru’s shirt, tugging it open enough for the rope to rub against his nipples.

It hurt just enough to feel good and Nakamaru let out a moan, the sound swallowed by Koki as his touch dropped down to unfasten Nakamaru’s pants. Jin helped push them down, just to the thighs, enough for him to tease the area between Nakamaru’s legs that no one’s ever touched before. Koki eased the matter by taking Nakamaru’s cock in hand, squeezing it from base to tip as it swelled even more from the contact. He kissed Nakamaru harder, sending away what was left of his brain and leading his traitorous body to arch back towards Jin’s promising touch.

A cap popped from behind him and Nakamaru squirmed at the realization of what it was, what it had to be that was slick on Jin’s fingers as he rubbed the pads of them around Nakamaru’s rim. He felt Koki’s knee lift to rest on his own hip as the smaller man’s breath caught in his throat and Nakamaru’s eyes flew open to the realization that he was doing the same thing to himself, having kicked his pants off one leg to press a shiny finger inside. Nakamaru groaned at the sight as Koki’s mouth dropped to suck along his neck, presumably too preoccupied to concentrate anymore on kissing as he slid in a second finger.

Watching Koki made Nakamaru more accepting to Jin’s ministrations, wishing he could spread his legs wider as Jin carefully worked his own digits inside. He started to reach down and push his pants further down but his arms were still bound, incapable of moving at all and he hadn’t known how much he actually liked this feeling of restriction until right now. It was embarrassing how easily his body opened for Jin, like he was some kind of loose slut instead of a conservative virgin, at least in this way. Jin’s faint grunts might have had a lot to do with it, the harsh breaths on the back of his neck in time with the clothed erection that rocked against his bare ass.

In contrast, Koki’s noises were loud and high-pitched, bitten back with his bottom lip fully in his mouth as he stretched himself for Nakamaru’s eyes. His cock bounced abandoned on his stomach, making contact with his wifebeater and leaving a small dark stain from the precome. Nakamaru wanted to touch it, feel the hardness in his hand and maybe make more come out of it, but again he wasn’t permitted to move. All he could do was wiggle his fingers against the flesh of Jin’s belly, feeling the small hairs that led down to what’s grinding into his skin, a prelude to what’s about to come.

Koki broke first, rolling onto his back and pulling Nakamaru on top of him, lifting his knees up and out until Nakamaru fell neatly into position. He felt a condom being rolled onto him and actively sought out Koki’s mouth, taking out his frustration in the form of a bruising kiss that had Koki’s thighs quivering beneath him as he was lubed and angled for entry.

Jin’s fingers crooked inside him and poked against something that had Nakamaru plunging forward of his own accord, pushing through the resistance of Koki’s body and reluctantly falling from his mouth to accommodate. He couldn’t stop his lungs from producing a sort of howl with depth that Koki echoed as Nakamaru’s body automatically fell into the rhythm of fucking, the rope continuing to scrape over his nipples with each movement.

He heard foil crinkle behind him and knew what was coming, Jin prodding him a few more times before his touch disappeared completely. It felt shamefully empty until the blunt head of Jin’s cock appeared, wedging its way between Nakamaru’s ass cheeks like Jin was having a hard time focusing. It was possible with the way he was latched to Nakamaru’s back, mouth never leaving his skin as he pressed flush against him and Nakamaru felt Jin’s heartbeat in his spine. He thrust into Koki twice more and then Jin was there, unmoving, letting Nakamaru impale himself onto his cock instead of the other way around.

Slowly he pushed all the way in, his deep moan vibrating Nakamaru’s skin and leaving it tingling as Nakamaru snapped his hips and hit that spot inside Koki that had Koki’s body tightening around him even more. Jin must have felt it too judging by the way he stopped holding back and stole the control from Nakamaru, taking the rhythm as his own and sending Nakamaru deeper into Koki.

All he could do was cry out, unable to move _anything_ as Jin held him steady and pounded into him. His mind was gone, his conscience silenced in favor of just _feeling_ , being fucked by both of them so hard that he couldn’t pick one sensation to concentrate on. Jin’s chest slid against his back from the sweat, Koki’s muscles protesting him even more when he wrapped his hand around his cock and started pulling himself off.

It was a pleasant sight and Nakamaru fought to keep his eyes open, to watch Koki’s face contort in orgasm as Nakamaru felt his own begin inside him. Behind him, Jin’s noises escalated to whimpers and were now directed into his ear, the air tickling his senses and bringing him even closer. He stayed on the edge as long as he could, holding back the tidal waves that threatened to crash over him until Koki fisted himself and moaned with each spurt that darkened his wifebeater.

Nakamaru could feel every inch of Jin inside him, pulling out and pushing back in as Koki’s body milked his orgasm out of him. He felt Jin’s cock pulse as he came as well, the body behind him shuddering and clinging onto him while they left reality.

Koki’s voice was what brought them back, a gruffness to it that had Nakamaru’s nerves prickling even more. “This is where you off me too, right?”

“Shut up,” Jin grumbled, pulling out of Nakamaru but not letting go as he rolled them off of Koki. He cringed as he snapped off his condom and reached for Nakamaru’s, eliciting the same reaction.

Koki folded his hands on his chest and peacefully went to sleep. A heavy arm slung around Nakamaru, the latter trying to shrug out of his grasp and realizing that he couldn’t because he was still tied up.

“Um, guys?”

Jin’s snores were the only answers he got.

~~~~~~

“You’re looking really tired lately,” Ueda commented. “Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Too busy saving the world,” Nakamaru mumbled.


End file.
